


Sus niños

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no compartan ni una gota de sangre, Gibbs sabe que en el fondo son sus niños</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sus niños

Se resiste a llamarlos “sus niños” por mucho que Duck utilice ese nombre en ratos de bourbon y lija. Hija solo tuvo una, nada que ver con los rizos morenos de Ziva, que también usó la palabra “padre” para referirse a él una vez. No, no son sus hijos. Tampoco sus cachorros. Por mucho que a veces DiNozzo haga el burro y el cerdo, no es ningún animal, igual que McGee no es un adolescente con el cascarón a medio romper por mucho que juegue a las maquinitas y no sea capaz ni de conseguir una cita con la chica del polígrafo.

Recién salido del despacho de Leon, se acoda en la barandilla y les observa. McGee teclea furiosamente con los labios entreabiertos. La suya ha sido una idea muy buena, o al menos eso ha creído entender Gibbs entre tanta IP, ping, DNS o lo que sea. Sonaba bien. Si sigue por ese camino, quizá opte al “buen trabajo” de la semana. Habrá quien piense que es un ogro, pero a sus chicos les basta con eso.

Hablando de ogros, DiNozzo menciona uno, un tal Shrek, en su incesante charla para intentar atraer la atención de Ziva. Si la regla número 12 no ha saltado por los aires todavía, poco le falta. Gibbs sería capaz de aparcarla si fuese necesario, pero que estos dos no se enteren, sobre todo DiNozzo. Siguió su estela en eso también y creó reglas propias durante su ausencia. Pocas veces ha estado Gibbs tan orgulloso de alguien.

Ziva es la última en quien sus ojos se posan. Si de verdad fuese su padre, Gibbs nunca habría consentido que pasase por semejante infierno. Aún recuerda sus ojos vidriosos y el sabor de la arena. Todavía hay veces que al notar polvillo en el ambiente lo asocia con Ziva. Solo espera que algún día se sienta lo bastante fuerte para entrar en su garaje y hablarle de lo que pasó, de por qué estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar mientras hablaba con esa mujer violada.

DiNozzo abre el cajón y saca una pelota antiestrés. Menciona no sé qué película de Kevin Costner y se la arroja a Ziva, quien la recoge sin levantar la vista de su libro y se la devuelve con violencia. La bola impacta en plena cara de DiNozzo. Gibbs decide dejar su promontorio. La derogará otro día, pero hoy no. Ahora es momento de repartir collejas. Aunque con todo el amor de un padre porque, en el fondo, son sus niños.


End file.
